Chanson du Nouvel An
by Gylliweed
Summary: Slash HPDM. Pour fêter la nouvelle année à ma façon / J'ai voulu vous écrire une petite chanson / Laissez moi vous conter une histoire bien spéciale / Celle du soir où Harry connut le sexe anal...


Bonne Année à tous ! =D

Ce machin a été écrit pour fêter la nouvelle année. Je ne l'ai pas posté le soir du 31 parce que la plupart des gens sont occupés à faire la fête et je ne l'ai pas posté hier non plus parce que les lendemains de réveillon sont souvent... difficiles x) Je suis désolé si j'ai oublié quelques fautes, je voulais poster assez rapidement après le nouvel an et donc je n'ai pas pu envoyer un mail à ma bêta lectrice, Celikwi. Et désolé aussi pour les petits points entre les strophes, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution afin de les séparer (la faute de la mise en page de ffnet x))

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux et que vous ne serez pas trop désespéré par ce ''poème'' qui ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard.

Gillyweed

_

* * *

_

_Pour fêter la nouvelle année à ma façon, _

_J'ai voulu vous écrire une petite chanson_

_Laissez moi vous conter une histoire bien spéciale :_

_Celle du soir où Harry connut le sexe anal. _

_.  
_

Tout cela arriva la nuit du Nouvel An,

Le soir où Draco Malfoy devint son amant.

La soirée s'annonçait tout à fait inouïe,

c'était sans compter sur Draco cet abruti.

.

Durant toute leur enfance ils s'étaient détestés

Mais malgré tout cela, les choses avait changées :

Il avait appris à le connaître cet idiot,

avec son nez pointu et son air d'aristo.

.

Bien que Draco était toujours très arrogant,

Harry trouvait cela beaucoup plus amusant.

Cet homme qu'il pensait être seulement superficiel,

Le faisait sourire et lever les yeux au ciel.

.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il était insensé

D'aimer Draco (même si il était divorcé)

C'était pourtant le cas, il fallait faire avec,

Maintenant retournons à notre petite fête.

.

Ils s'étaient réunis chez Blaise et Hermione,

Et ma foi la soirée s'annonçait des plus bonnes.

Notre héros était gaga devant Robin,

(Le fils de ses hôtes, dont il était parrain).

.

Il sursauta quand Draco surgit derrière lui.

'' Fais attention ce mioche te rends gâteux Harry,

Je te comprends car son visage est angélique.''

''Parce qu'il est blond comme toi, espèce de narcissique !''

.

Car en effet, ils se parlaient sans aucune haine

Ils étaient alors proches et se taquinaient même !

Pourquoi me direz vous, n'étaient-ils pas ensembles ?

Parce qu'ils étaient idiots, tout du moins il me semble.

.

Les deux s'aimaient depuis longtemps c'est connu,

Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait encore vu;

Draco draguait Harry et se faisait jeter

Par ce brun trop aveugle à la réalité.

.

''Venez, on va passer à table.'' leur dit Blaise,

Et tous les invités prirent place sur les chaises.

Harry face à Draco, ils se mirent à parler

Sous les regards en coin des autres invités.

.

Certains essayèrent de prendre des résolutions

Même si ils savaient que c'étaient des illusions.

Comme lorsque Ron dit : ''J'arrête le chocolat !'',

Harry grimaça devant tant de mauvaise foi.

.

Après l'apéritif, Hermione fit venir

Des verres à pied remplis d'un étrange élixir.

Les invités se turent, ils étaient intrigués

Et Ron lui demanda : ''Est ce qu'on peut le manger ? ''

.

La liqueur pétillait, Hermione se leva

Pour expliquer aux autres la magie de cela :

''Cette boisson aura pour effet de montrer

A tous votre plus grand souhait pour l'année.''

.

Un instant de silence accueillit la nouvelle;

Révéler son secret, aurait bien des séquelles

Et certains invités semblèrent le comprendre

Car devant la boisson, ils doutaient de la prendre.

.

Et finalement ce fut Neville qui se lança,

Il but son verre cul sec et alors commença :

''Vous savez tous que j'ouvre mon magasin en mai

Je veux vraiment qu'il marche et qu'il ait du succès.''

.

Rassurés par ce souhait, les autres le suivirent.

Certaines déclarations les firent mourir de rire,

Comme lorsque Ron dit qu'il aimerait chanter,

Créer son groupe, sa musique et alors se lancer.

.

Quand Harry prit sa boisson Draco se figea

Car le brun le fixait. Celui ci avoua :

"Je voudrais ( même si tu me tapes sur le système )

Que tu ouvres les yeux et voies combien je t'aime."

.

Un silence lourd tomba et fut seulement brisé

Par les raclements de chaises des deux concernés.

Blaise s'écria alors : ''Génial ! _Ç_a a marché !

Ces deux là passeront la fête à forniquer.''

.

'' Harry ne transplane pas ! '' dit Draco en courant

À l'homme qu'il savait partager ses sentiments.

'' Merlin, laisse moi Malfoy ! J'ai assez honte comme ça.''

'' S'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de parler avec toi. ''

.

Soupirant, Harry hocha la tête, l'air perdu.

Draco ne sut que dire car pas très détendu

Mais voyant que Harry eut un sourire amer

Il proposa que tous les deux aillent boire un verre.

.

''Allons plutôt chez moi, dit en retour Harry,

Que l'on discute de ça, après j'irai au lit.''

Draco se retint de pousser un long soupir,

Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser le brun le fuir !

.

Il lui prit donc le bras, les faisant transplaner

Chez celui qui commençait à bien l'énerver.

'' Potter arrête un peu, regarde moi quand même

Et ne fais pas ton prude car je sais que tu m'aimes."

.

Il lui avait dit cela d'un ton plutôt doux

Mais l'autre réagit brusquement malgré tout :

"Oui je t'aime et alors ? Allez, laisse moi tranquille."

Draco se contenta de lever un sourcil :

.

"Crois vraiment que je vais te lâcher ainsi ?

Moi j'ai bien l'intention de visiter ton lit."

"N'as tu donc rien compris, espèce de pervers !"

Draco eut un soupir : "Je fais tout à l'envers."

.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du brun,

Ne sachant comment sortir de ce beau pétrin.

"Tu sais je ne me moque pas de toi Harry."

Alors il se leva, pourtant tout juste assis.

.

Il s'approcha de l'autre, malgré son air méfiant

Et contre lui, tout bas, lui dit ses sentiments.

Puis Harry se laissa aller contre son corps :

"Merlin si tu me mens, je te jure que t'es mort."

.

Draco hocha la tête avec un grand sourire,

Harry partit dans un bruyant éclat de rire.

Et le blond se moqua : "Sale Gryffondor niaiseux."

"Laisse moi donc profiter, je suis seulement heureux."

.

N'y tenant plus Draco se pencha vers Harry

Et l'embrassa pour la première fois de sa vie.

"...Enlève ces lunettes." grogna Draco mécontent,

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait en riant.

.

Merlin ! qu'il était beau ce Gryffondor bigleux

Qui sans ses lunettes avait les yeux nuageux.

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène

Et ses mains descendirent jusqu'au creux de son aine.

.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, cette fois sans les lunettes,

Draco songeant qu'ainsi, la chose était plus chouette.

"Viens par là."chuchota Harry en le tirant.

Il suivit sans décoller de son amant.

.

Leurs vêtements étaient devenus superflus

Et rapides comme l'éclair, ils étaient déjà nus.

Gémissant, Harry jeta la tête en arrière,

Impatient que Draco lui fasse son affaire.

.

Leurs caresses furent longues; tantôt douces et humides

Mais parfois plus pressées, plus dures et torrides.

Serrés l'un dans l'autre ils étaient exténués

Pourtant heureux, rien n'aurait pu les séparer.

.

Plus tard Harry posa un baiser sur sa joue

Et lui dit en souriant : ''Bonne année à nous.''

''Bonne Année !'' crièrent plus loin des amis en chœur,

Qui savaient que leur plan avait fait un malheur.

.

Et ainsi commença une nouvelle année

Qui s'annonçait très bonne grâce à cette soirée.

Les bonnes résolutions ne furent pas respectées

Mais les souhaits de chacun furent quand même exaucés.

.

Ron créa son groupe et connut un fort succès,

Neville put également réaliser son souhait

Draco et Harry, les héros de notre histoire,

Terminèrent leurs vacances bien au chaud au plumard.

.

_Sur ce mes chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite Bonne Année_

_Du bonheur, des amours et bien sur la santé. _

_Pour ceux qui le désirent, laissez un petit mot, _

_Même un simple sourire ne serait pas de trop._

_=) ?_


End file.
